lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
PyroShark
Electric Shock The Pyroshark's main method of attack is a high-voltage shock of electricity. The Pyroshark has an extremely long series of battery cells lining its sides and pectoral fins. The surface of the fins contain a sort of pad that stores a severe jolt that has been measured to be about 100,000 volts. When hunting, the Pyroshark stores its electric jolt until it gets close to its target, usually a stray swimmer that gets too close. When the Pyroshark reaches its victim, it swats it with its fins. The pressure from the strike releases the shock and electrocutes the prey, stunning it, if not killing it. After a few jolts, the Pyroshark grabs its meal and enjoys it in peace, eating its fill. ]] Some believe this unusual method of attack arose when competition became more frequent. This advantage gave the Pyroshark an edge, letting it kill more types of prey than its ancestors. Latin Name: Ignisturpis Food Search On the 17th of March, 2015, it was noticed that Pyrosharks are on a major food search. Dr. Marxman has come up with a way to solve this problem. Due to the overpopulation of the gibuses, They will be captured and fed to the sharks. Many mercenaries are mistaking this for a civil war due to canibalism, but, for obvious reasons, they are incorrect. The Alpha Pyroshark Discovered by Dr. Marxman, this subspecies of Pyroshark is much larger than the average one, with an attachment on its head baring symbols of the game chess. When it obtains 6 kills, it will boast the rank of king.Every pyroshark nest is run by one of these sharks, as they are the ones that do the hunting for their children. Their mates sometimes battle for dominance and favoritism of the Alpha, and its mates do not accompany it while it hunts. Unlike medisheep, the rank of Alpha Pyroshark is not earned by fighting. It is simply leader of the nest by default. When they encounter other Alphas, they make some communication with them, as they have no reason to kill other alphas. There is only one of these creatures per nest, making them even more endangered. They are all male, and can have multiple mates, yet only one nest. It was thought that back in ancient times, they could hold millions in their nests. The highest number of sharks in a nest seen is 7000. It provides for its nest and possesses a set of kills unlike any other. One of the places you will find them is ctf_vikings_final. The massive ocean allows them to hunt massive amounts of prey, and do it efficiently. They are rarely seen in the sewers, but when they are, the small space makes hunting easier. Expect to see them in massive bodies of water. These creatures are protected by a team of snipers near their nests, in case of land attacks. These sharks seem to understand the snipers' cause, and will not harm them. The infant sharks almost never get to see the Alphas, due to their hunting. At the time of the hatching of the sharks, The Alpha will guard the nest, having already stocked up on food for its children. If the waters are not plentiful, it will be able to survive on land for only a day before drowning to go hunt food. They are a force to be reckoned with and to be avoided at all costs. If you see one, Simply find another route to your destination. They are highly endangered, so follow basic precautions. Requirements: Grandmaster, Phlogistinator, Neon Annihilator, Manmelter The Clown Pyroshark Discovered by Pootis-Man, this subspecies of Pyroshark is smaller than the common Pyroshark, but possibly more dangerous. The Clown Pyroshark has bright markings around its face, a bright red nose, and hair-like extensions on its head, making it look like a sort of creepy clown, hence the name. The Clown is believed to attack other Pyrosharks if food is scarce, but lack of physical evidence makes this theory unlikely. Another thing that makes the Clown unique is its tendency to crawl onto land in an attempt to catch prey. However, it never stays out of water for long. Still. longer than normal sharks., as like all other Pyrosharks, it must stay in water to stay hydrated. Latin Name: Possor Ignisturpis Sewer Pyro Information mostly provided by Mercy. Sewer Pyros are least known cousins of infamous Pyrosharks. They are combination of shark and reptilian, which makes them always appear with longer jaw (Pyromancer's Mask) and are better suited for travelling on land. They attack the same way like normal Pyrosharks, though their attacks are more dangerous due to their strength. They are larger, stronger and usually very friendly, using their method of eating fire energy (their only food) to put out those on fire. As they are very rare, they are hard to spot and thanks to great lack of males in this species and hunting, they are very near to complete extinction. In way of reproduction, they have to rely on their male cousins, which still isn't the most reliable way as the resulting baby could be a normal Pyroshark. It was believed that Sewer pyros were supposed to be protectors of Pyroshark species due to their strength, but it seems it's only another subspecies that just develop a lot differently. Latin Name: Clocarius Ignisturpis Biology Skull-Sharks can: sustain a higher jump when needed at the cost of health or ammo, they resemble the missing link from Pyro-Dragon to Pyroshark, skull sizes and color vary, Skull-Sharks can breath fire for a short amount of time and Skull-sharks wear any other trinkets (probably bones or attractive things) to attract mates and to show the world that they are tough (not all are!). How to become one: WEAPONS: * Any Flamethrower Excluding Phlogistinator * Scorch Shot/Detonator * Neon Annihilator/Sharpened Volcano Fragment COSMETICS: * Spine Tingling/Cooling/Chilling Skull or Pyromancer's Mask * Badges, Boots, Backpacks, Necklaces, Grenades or anything that doesn't obstruct the head area Mountain Shark The Mountain Shark is believed to be a mutated version of the Lightbulb Shark. Unlike traditional Pyro Sharks, the Mountain Shark is equipped with a molten battle-axe. Not much is known about this species, but it is known to be extremely hostile. Even going to the extremes of attacking fellow Sharks, though this is rare due to being away from the water. The Mountain Shark lives in tribes of 3. While this is a small number, they are typically specalised. 3 would burn their prey, while 2 would bite, but 1 would do both. Lightbulb sharks Info provided by LightningJolt Lightbulb sharks are a rare species of Pyro shark, in which the entire head is that of a large, luminescent Lightbulb. They are known for swimming in the deepest part of the TF2 Oceans, but have also been spotted coming to land in search of food. The light produced from their heads help them hunt prey deep underwater (also to lure in prey), and distinguish them from the rest of the breeds. Lightbulb sharks are also known for being docile, unless provoked otherwise. They will hunt small fish, Spycrabs, Scooterflies, and occasionally humans if angered. Due to the extremely docile nature of the shark, if faced with another Pyroshark, it will usually leave it's pool of water in search of another or simply move to the other side of the pool. The Lightbulb shark is an endangered species, due to hunters taking advantage of it's luminescence and using it for their own personal needs. If faced with a Lightbulb shark, think twice before shooting it! As of October 6th of 2013 this rare species is no longer to be hunted. Latin name: Lumenbulbus Ignisturpis Unusual PyroShark A strange subspecies from a large amount of other sharks' breeding, which seems to be the rarest Pyroshark in the world, considering there's only one, who calls himself Rodney. It appears that they have the Lightbulb from the Lightbulb Pyroshark (See above) but also a strange candle-like appendage. Biology Their arms have evolved in a way that they knock back their prey and predators, but has not been seen killing many. Unlike most PyroSharks, they don't deliver an electric shock through their teeth. Instead, due to the fact that they don't have a mouth, they discharge electricity from their Left Hand, hinting that their hands work as conductors, which may be another reason for hunting. This species is going to go extinct if Rodney doesn't mate soon. Don't hunt this species, because you may be kicked from the server. For more details about the species, see below at Rodney, The Endangered Species. Latin Name: Insolitum Ignisturpis Treasure Shark Information Provided by Pycotich The Treasure Shark is a rare species of pyroshark that was discovered in Skyloft. It travels on its own with a treasure chest it found from sunken ships. They are often hunted for the contents of said chest. It is the weakest of the entire pyroshark species, along with being the most cowardly. The Poor Pyro often runs from other beings and only will kill those in it's path to safety. The have a defense mechanism as they love to collect skulls, the bigger ones it puts on it's head while the others it straps to its chest. It is noted that some tf2nimals are menaced by the skulls and ultimately will avoid said creature. Unlike other pyro sharks, the treasure shark will often carry a flintlock or blunderbuss pistol that it found, mainly because of the shape. It uses this not to inflict damage but to set fire to multiple predators at once to distract them. New note: Lightbulb treasure sharks have been discovered in Goldenrod, they may be tied with the megalopyroshark for rarest tf2nimal Items: Bounty hat (or one of the others with the undeniable or bounty style) Bonedoliers, Last breath, Degreaser, Scorch shot, and Neon Annihlator Latin name: Thesaurus Ignisturpis Latin name for Lightbulb Treasure Shark: Lumenbulbus Thesaurum Ignisturpis Megalopyroshark Information provided by Niblic Megalopyrosharks are a critically endangered ancient cousin of the Pyroshark. They are about 2 times bigger than typical Pyrosharks and have horns protruding out of their eye sockets. They attack in the same manner as Pyrosharks and are capable of spitting out fluids heated to deadly temperatures. They are also capable of using the energy acquired from their food to quickly regenerate and rejuvinate themselves. Megalopyrosharks are extremely hostile, willing to attack any creature and even resorting to attacking their own kind in order to eat them. The Megalopyroshark is psychologically incapable of reproduction because of the disprovening of the Theory of Phlogiston and the careful psychological conditioning of Megalopyrosharks by the ancient Greeks because "theireth reproductioneth useth Phlogiston, thereforeth it is not realeth enough!" (quote taken from journal of silly ancient Greece man, Sosupplycrates.) Because of this, Megalopyrosharks are near extinction with less than a hundred of their species remaining, unable to reproduce and highly aggressive to each other. This monstrous species is, unfortunately, predicted to become fully extinct within the next few years as all attempts to force two Megalopyrosharks to reproduce have been unsuccessful and have resulted in one of them killing the other. There is simply no hope left for these wonderful sea giants! Latin Name: Turpis Ignum Megala Calor Tiburón Information provided by Jebidijed The Calor Tiburón is a rare species of Pyroshark that appears to be capable of walking on land, much like the Sewer Pyro. It is known to be much friendlier than other Pyrosharks, and will only attack if its children or itself is threatened. The thing that really makes the Calor Tiburón unique is that it has a warm, hard hump on its back. You may be asking, "why is this hump so interesting and fantastic?" The answer to that question is the fact that the Calor Tiburón can store food inside this hump and even cook it! They are often seen carrying around fresh meat from an unknown source, likely from a Spy or Heavy species. However, they have not been seen eating this meat in public, and the reason is unknown. They could've either forgotten that the meat was there or are too shy to eat it without privacy. English Name: Heat Shark '''Required Items:''' *Phlogistinator *Manmelter *Backpack Broiler *Old Guadalajara or Connoisseur's Cap (optional but preferred) *El Muchacho (also optional but preferred Demon Pyroshark The Demon Pyroshark is a very rare pyroshark. These creatures mainly hunt in small groups. They eat everything except pyrosharks, these creatures will even attempt to hunt superior creatures.They can be seen in Sawmill. They have what seems to be devil like wings(The Fallen Angel), which is fatal to anything. Demon Pyrosharks are very prone to aggression, and if they were to be hit by any bodily fluids, god help you. These Pyrosharks actually have no eyes, and suggests that they use another sense to locate prey.They are very aggresive in water, and if they see any person or creature in the water what is not a pyroshark will get attacked.They have a some sort of skull maskto hide their Face(A "Your Last Breath" or the "Pyromancer's Mask")and the "Group Leader's" have a more colorfull mask than the other group members. Their breath is extremely deadly, as they breathe green fire, which is so strong, it can set fire to things underwater. To be a Demon Pyroshark you need: Female(Group Leader): Sub Zero Suit or Cute Suit,A Pyromancer's Mask Painted(EVERY PAINT) Style :Stylish Paint and a Fallen Angel Male(Group Leader): Trickster's Turnout Gear or Lunatic's Leather or Steel Sixpack, A Pyromancer's Mask Painted (EVERY PAINT) Style : Stylish and a Fallen Angel Female(Group Member or Normal): Every Misc(No Suit's), a Pyromancer's Mask (Unpainted or unpainted) and Fallen Angel(If the Pyromancer's Mask is painted you have to use the Style: Full Paint) Male (Group Member or Normal): Sub Zero Suit or Cute Suit, Pyromancer's Mask (Unpainted) and Fallen Angel Neon Shark Information provided by boomdagger The neon shark is a semi-rare breed of pyroshark. They appear to be a crossbreed of the swamp shark and the common pyroshark. They are found in sawmill and 2fort. They have adapted the ability to fire their electricity long distances, and they use it to hunt when food is scarce. When food is extremely rare, such as in a famine, the Neon Sharks will come onto land in packs to hunt. They are called the Neon Shark because they appear to steal bright objects from victims, possibly to show dominance or atrract mates. Males appear to wear lime green colors, while females perfer gold. Required items: Degreaser Shotgun Neon annihilator Lime green cosmetics for males Australium gold cosmetics for females Latin Name: Neo Ignisturpis Candle PyroShark The Candle PyroShark is a rare breed of pyroshark that lives comfortably in wet and dark areas. The Candle Pyroshark was first discovered by a zoologist that was making his way down Teufort's sewers when he noticed a very bright red light illuminating the usually dark area. After much research on the creature, we have confirmed that the Candle Pyroshark is a kind of pyroshark thats quite docile while remaining quite aggressive also. The species is usually docile as long as its full, if the species is hungry it will attack anything in sight, no matter how big or small. While protecting its young it has a tendency to attack anything it deems worthy of being a threat. The species also must stay out of water that reaches higher than its head. Candle Pyrosharks only have to rely on a small amount of water to survive but if the water goes over its head and extinguishes the fire on the candle, it dies. To be a Candle Pyroshark: Waxy Wayfinder (Painted Team Spirit Optional) (Any Misc) Degreaser Shotgun Neon Annihilator Armatura Pyroshark The Armatura Shark is a Pyroshark that wears an armor like shell along its head an torso, and also has teeth in a simularity to the Pyrahna. The shell on its torso keeps the creatures internal organ protected, while the shell on it's head is made for protecting it's eyes. Not much is currently known on the beast but we know it lives deep in the sea, along the seafloor, and has a luminescent chemical that comes from it's mouth and acts as a search light to compensate for it's bad eyesight. Musketeers of the Lost City used these Pyrosharks as a way to get armor for themselves in the time period of around 1000-1450 AD Requirements Spiral Sallet Hard headed hardware Steel six pack Latin Name: Ignis Arma Turpis English: Armor Pyroshark Playground Pyroshark The Playground Pyroshark, also known Pyroland-Shark, is one of the friendly breed, but there is only 5000 documented to be alive. As of now some photos are present, so hopefully we can show the world this friendly little Shark breed. They are called the Playground Pyroshark for the fact that they love to be played with and as one of our Pyroshark experts says "We used to think they were so few in number, but we have found entire hives of them in larger maps Biology The Playground Pyroshark is a very small breed of Pyroshark and are found in two colors, Grey if they are a female, and tan if they are male. The female Playground Pyrosharks are able to come onto land in search of food and bits and peices like, sticks, metal, and bones. Females have very boney and gray heads and are very proctetive over there children, and they always take their children with them.They have beady eyes, faintly close to Doms. The males are master hidders, and can blend into most objects. They have smooth tan heads and mutible tiny eyes that can move around the males face area. Sadly the male can't breathe on land and must remain underwater at all times. They mainly live in larger colder areas, but some have been found in Teufort. Required items: '''Male Only''':Breather Bag painted Drab Ticture, Googol Glass Eyes, Sub Zero Suit if wanted '''Female Only: '''Last Breath or Rusty Reaper, Sight For Sore Eyes, Cremator's Conscience if wanted or Sub Zero Suit. Latin Name, Seriously: Oculis Capti Fodere Cubilia Ignisturpis The Gentle Shark Information Provided by the leader of The Gentle Shark's known as The Gentle Cake. The The Gentle Shark is a endagered species of pyroshark that is discovered on 2fort but it can be found anywhere. It Is a friendly creature but it is very territorial if you come near it, it will attack if you come near it but it can be very friendly if it does not see you as a threat. Required items .Whiskered Gentlemen .Stockbroker's scarf .Modest pile of hat Industrial Pyroshark First spotted in Rusty Bucket Bay, the Industrial Pyroshark is one of the hardiest animals in the known TF2-niverse. They can survive being frozen alive and can safely breathe in the noxious waters of Rusty Bucket Bay. Like the Sewer Pyro, they can crawl on land with little issue, the only catch is their lack of lungs. As long as they keep moist, they are completely safe to go on land. − Required Items: *Respectless Rubber/Robo Glove *Last Breath/Rusty Reaper *Rail Spikes (optional) Cute Pyroshark Cute Pyrosharks were first spotted in Delfinoplaza, they tend to be adventurous and are rarely seen on land. Male and female C.P.S. (Cute PyroSharks) are only − hostile when attacked and can make great pets if captured correctly. what the male does is defend its family from: Boats, PyroShark hunters, and other hostile − tf2-nimals. What the female does is hunt food for the family and sometimes they use there cuteness to hypnotize the victim making them paralyzed and defenseless against the female Cute pyroshark. Required items: -The Cockfighter for males/Hotties hoodie for females -sight for sore eyes The cute suit Blue, Red, And Green PyroShark The Blue, Red And Green PyroShark are a more common sub-breed. They are mainly known for their intellect, tending to build mass hive like community, tend to be made out of stone, wood, coral, dirt, and sometimes bone. The BRG PyroShark comes in three colors, Red, Blue, And green, hence the name. ''Personality'' The personality of the BRG PyroShark is mainly due to the role given by leaders of the hive or tribe, but there are archetypes, we shall go into each one. Blue PyroSharks are more likely to destroy, and kill in some casses. The Blue PyroShark have been known to fight with Green and Red Pyrosharks, it's unknown why this happens. Blues also have better swiming power. Side note on the Blue BRG; the are rather stupid... The Red are more intellgent, and tend to build basses on shore lines. The Reds are commonly never away from their tribe/base. The Green PyroShark is by far the rarest of the BRG, only 20 known to man. It's hard to pin-point how most act. The Greens tend to travel via boat, which is the last fews only base. It's unknown wheither or not that the Green PyroShark is rare, or just a defect. ''Fighting'' The BRG PyroShark is only really able to fight when harmed, but Blues will rush for boats and people. ''Looks'' The BRG PyroShark apears in three ways, one for each sub-sub-breed. Blue: The Blue PyroShark is a solid color of blue, with mainly blue soft skin.The Blue BRG Shark has very large webbed feet, they are better swimmers due to the feet. The Blue BRG has a rather large forehead, it is unknown if they use it for bashing or digging. It also has claws, but oddly they are not used for cutting, they are used for building. Items needed; Monster's Stompers, Abhorrent Appendages, Area 451 and tons of Team Paint of your choice Red: The Red PyroShark carries around some wood for housing on their back. The face of the Reds have extra set of gills, it's unknown why. Reds know how to wear clothing, and just find what ever they can, mostly burnt and discarded objects. Items needed; Vicious Visage, Tiny Timber, Scorched Skirt, Butt tons of team paint. Green: Greens have very difrent ways of being shown, some apeer difrent the others, but all of them have a tail of some sort. The tail is belived to show gender or age. Despite the lack of full green, the name refers to it's green body parts, they have either red or blue bodies. Possible items; One of the tails. Anything that can be green. Paint it green. ---- I've recently recoved a piece of cloth found in a chest near one of the Red sharks. The cloth it simply read, "esragral re nie dont hisz the rendelés" Decoding will be gone into more. Whiskered Floppyheaded Pyroshark '''''Basic Information''''' The Whiskered Floppyheaded Pyroshark is one of the more rare species. It is known to be more hostile and more "sexually active". Sort of like an alpha male. They tend to find a mate and settle with them in the water. The creature is very protective of his mate and may even attack other males if they try to do anything to the mate. Unlike most Pyrosharks, they seem to come out of the water more and seem to be calm and relaxed while on the surface, but as soon as they get back into the water, they become aggresive again. '''''Personality''''' This breed of pyrosharks are very Territorial around there area, they rarely move unless provocted or hungry. They are much more agressive than the other breeds and can be extremely dangerous in more than 1, although this is highly unlikely because this breed is so rare. '''''Fighting''''' This breed of pyroshark seem to chase after the victim, bobing up and down from the top of the surface of the water, they do this to try and drown the victim. They attack anything from boats to robots. '''''Looks ''''' and humans. It can type, and speak, though it rarely speaks unless around non-family and friends. Most FMS share a similar trait, though speak more often than the 'original' (they speak in English). The species seems also capable of wielding weapons, as it has been seen with a repainted and modified flare gun (Detonator; colored like Scorch shot outside of the game) and using it with surprising skill. It is apperently able to breath fire, (Flamethrower) as we found out after some testing by accident. Unless it senses the human in question may be offering peace, it will attack any human in the water. In famp on its head from the stone, it also had a weird green thing on its head. '''Diet and Hunting''' Though it seems to enjoy hunting, it has never been observed actually eating any of the corpses, actually swiming away or offering it to other Pyrosharks. It's diet is unknown, though as previously mentioned it is not hessitant at taking Sandvichs. It does seem to enjoy human food, as it likes chips and many other human foods. Spycrabs seem to be an ocassional exception as a nice treat. However, depending on how scarce food is, Spycrabs may be eaten upon site until the food they eat -whatever it may be- has replenished enough to be eaten again. '''Realationships with Other Animals''' Other relations with other animals just seem very confusing and seem to blow up what should actually be happening. Jellyneers' Neurotoxin seems ineffective againest FMS, though they will still ignore Jellyneers. FMS will acknowledge their existence and even assist in helping Jellyneers when needed. Sewer Medics seem to also be unable to control FMS, and the FMS completely ignores Sewer Medics all together. Heavydiles don't seem to target FMS as much as normal Pyrosharks, seeming to prefer standard Pyrosharks over the FMS. However, there have been occasions in which Heavydiles attempt to hunt the FMS. It seems to injure the FMS to the point in which it SEEMS dead, then the Heavydile will take a random or multiple limbs and swim away. The FMS will then sink, and go into a 'recovery mode', and will litterally sit for as long as a week while it slowly grows the missing limbs back (dies in-game, but nature always proves to bring out weird things). According to blood samples, there seems to be some sort of chemical in the FMS's blood that can only be found in it's guts and non-appendages. Dubbed 'Slug Blood', tests with Slug Blood show that Heavydiles grow very ill from this chemical, even dying within hours of ingesting. The Slug on it's head is found to contain this same type of blood, which suggests that it is the source of the posion. Hoovy Whales are almost never targeted, and are usually only targeted if it is harrasing the PMS or -the more common case- getting too close to the 'home' of the FMS. Hoovy Whales get along very, very well with the FMS, and if given a Sandvich and their friendship is at a certain point they will even be allowed to get somewhat-close to the FMS' nest. We have yet to have successfully get a camera onto a Hoovy Whale to record the home, so we aren't too sure what it looks like. We aren't too sure why the Hoovy Whale suddenly behaves so much differently. It has been noted that often the Hoovy Whale often tries to intentionally remove the camera, even if it was trained to live with a camera on it. We are still researching why this is, as behavior like this is somewhat stange. '''The 'Original' FMS''' The orignal Fireslug-Medkip Shark -who has named himself Pyrochu1770 and Medkip- is the one that allows itself to be tested. Although all of the species are surprisingly willing to be tested on, Pyrochu has been by far the most willing and effective on expirements, even going as far as to help with the testing himself! He is most often seen working in a red or blue color, but will change into yellow when he is not in the lab. He seems to has decent humor, is energetic, and admist the smarter specimen of his species. However, he has arguabley one of the worst tempers of the entire group of species, as we have found out several times... '''Offspring''' It is unknown how the Slug transfers offspring of itself onto other future-FMS. It is thought Slug Blood may have a possible influence in this, but we aren't entirely sure. It is known that FMS are very attached to sibilings and parents, and will often stay with parents longer than other Pyroshark species, even after being very well matured. '''The Slug''' As mentioned before, it was found that Slug Blood seems to originate from the Slug that attached itself to the head of the FMS. Research of Slug Blood suggests that the Slug may not even be from the same Solar System. We attempted to do more tests, but then FMS attacked anyone that attempted to touch his Slug. It is thought the Slug may also have control of the FMS' brain, but not complete control. More exams found that it actually removes one brain chemical found in Pyrosharks which may be linked to aggressiveness and replaced with Slug Blood, suggesting that Pyrosharks may be a bit more similar in behavior without this chemical. Unfortunately, while trying to figure out exactly what this chemical was and what it did, FMS started breathing fire (which was an unknown ability prior to this incident), started a massive fire and burned the whole lab down to the ground. Thankfully, no one was killed, but the whole place was destroyed and all the specimen escaped their cages/tanks, though they did not wander too far. It is thought that while the Slug finds no use for the aggressive chemical, it is still willing to protect the secrets that lie within it. ''' ''' Realationships with Other Animals'''''' Other relations with other animals just seem very confusing and seem to blow up what should actually be happening. Jellyneers' Neurotoxin seems ineffective againest FMS, though they will still ignore Jellyneers. FMS will acknowledge their existence and even assist in helping Jellyneers when needed. Sewer Medics seem to also be unable to control FMS, and the FMS completely ignores Sewer Medics all together. Heavydiles don't seem to target FMS as much as normal Pyrosharks, seeming to prefer standard Pyrosharks over the FMS. However, there have been occasions in which Heavydiles attempt to hunt the FMS. It seems to injure the FMS to the point in which it SEEMS dead, then the Heavydile will take a random or multiple limbs and swim away. The FMS will then sink, and go into a 'recovery mode', and will litterally sit for as long as a week while it slowly grows the missing limbs back (dies in-game, but nature always proves to bring out weird things). According to blood samples, there seems to be some sort of chemical in the FMS's blood that can only be found in it's guts and non-appendages. Dubbed 'Slug Blood', tests with Slug Blood show that Heavydiles grow very ill from this chemical, even dying within hours of ingesting. The Slug on it's head is found to contain this same type of blood, which suggests that it is the source of the posion. Hoovy Whales are almost never targeted, and are usually only targeted if it is harrasing the PMS or -the more common case- getting too close to the 'home' of the FMS. Hoovy Whales get along very, very well with the FMS, and if given a Sandvich and their friendship is at a certain point they will even be allowed to get somewhat-close to the FMS' nest. We have yet to have successfully get a camera onto a Hoovy Whale to record the home, so we aren't too sure what it looks like. We aren't too sure why the Hoovy Whale suddenly behaves so much differently. It has been noted that often the Hoovy Whale often tries to intentionally remove the camera, even if it was trained to live with a camera on it. We are still researching why this is, as behavior like this is somewhat stange. '''The FMSHH''' A subspecies within a subspecies. No this is not inception, though it almost seems like it doesn't it? Known as the '''Fire-Medkip/Mudkip Slug Hard Hat''', about 1/3 of the population do not have a Slug on their head, but a very very thick, army-green, oversized skull (Bone Dome). X-Rays show that the Slug, in this case, attached itself directly to the Slug's brain, and then made the skull thicker to allow for extra protection. And this stuff is tough. A .50 cal does nothing, and a tank shell (a non-explosive one) puts only a minor dent. This is a fasinating discovery, and has put this into even more intersest. The Fire-Medkip Slug Hard Head is by far a unique specimen, and may eventually wipe out almost all the other FMS. However, this would not be a result of extinction but a result of evolution. As such, 1,000s of years from now, the FMS may become the oddball. However, it is known that unless something wipes out all FMS they will still exist. It acts idenitical to the FMS, except it has a tendency to use the thick skull to an advantage...almost like a small shield. Head-butting has been a commonly found trait. ITEMS: *Primary: Flamethrower, Degreaser, or Rainblower *Secondary: Detonator *Melee: Neon Anillator *Hats: Triboniophorus Tyrannus (any color you wish), Bone Dome (FMSHH only; any color) Bone PyroShark The Bone PyroShark is an extremely rare PyroShark, documenting only 2 in existence. This species seems easily swayed. They are very friendly towards other people and TF2-nimals. They will only attack if only they are in danger. They will not hesitate to chase down enemies, or do anything to protect themselves. Bone PyroSharks are very protective over their nests. They have fully colored faces with one horn, seemingly that the other one always breaks off at birth. Because of these faces, they are told to be related to the [[Pyragon]]. These beings are very quick in water, but even faster on land. They can stay on land for immense amounts of time, unlike other PyroSharks. Most of the time, they are in no mood to kill, or do anything really. They just want to wander around and sit near friendly people. These are also rumored to be related to an old species of PyroShark, the Desert PyroShark. This rumor came up when they had similiar faces and abilities to those of the Desert PyroShark. They have an outside layering of a protective skull, presumably removable. There is no telling if there are more of this sub-species, but this is no mystery the researchers will take to their graves. A Bone PyroShark specialist, Essentials who is a Bone PyroShark himself, is bent on figuring out more on this species. Latin Name: Bone Ignusturpis Items: Backburner, Detonator/Shotgun, Neon Annihilator, Pyromancer's Mask (Any paint) Desert PyroShark The Desert PyroShark is one of many PyroSharks that may walk on land freely. It can seemingly stay out of water for lengthened amounts of time, since they are used to the dry lands of their original habitat, the desert. They will only pursue attackers, but only if provoked. They mainly run around in shallow, sometimes deep, waters. They are still strong in their habitat, despite their preference swimming in shallow waters. Hunters are rarely seen around these subspecies, since their habitat is mainly dry and dusty. These PyroSharks are very mystical, since they are usually found outside of water. There are some of these PyroSharks that only live on land, but they don’t survive for that long. There have been recordings of living Desert PyroSharks like these, but those were outdated. The only one recorded still alive, but still goes in the water, is a little PyroShark called “Ol’ Dusty”. This older PyroShark has a long history. Latin name: Derelinguo Ignisturpis REQUIRED ITEMS: The Flamboyant Flamenco, The Last Breath, El Muchacho, any flamethrower, any flare gun, and the Neon Annihilator. Murky Pyroshark The Murky Pyroshark is a rare subspecies of Pyroshark that was once believed to be an amphibian, Although this was proven false. These creatures seem to be a less evolved subspecies of Pyroshark, And also one of the few to attack other Pyrosharks. Due to the rarity of these creatures not much is known about them as of yet. If anyone can gather Information, Pictures, Videos or even specimens, Please add your knowledge to this page. Requirments: * Viscous Visage * Abhorrent Appendages = Relationships Studies show that Pyrosharks are not always the ones to start a fight. Rather, sometimes they try to avoid confrontation, depending on the species it meets. Here is a list of what Pyrosharks will and will not attack: − WILL ATTACK *[[Spycrab]]s (C'mon! These are eaten by everyone!) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Human Humans] (Yeah, I'm talking about you!) *[[Hoovy Whale]]s (usually only when food is scarce) *[[Butterfly Scoot|Scooterflies]] (These guys are delicious!) *[http://lazy-purple-tf2nimals.wikia.com/wiki/Hoovy_Gerbils Hoovy Gerbils] (Pyrosharks jump at the chance of this easy food, because Gerbils are weak even on land) WILL NOT ATTACK *Other Pyrosharks (The Pyroshark hardly ever goes cannibalistic except from the Civil War, This counts Sewer Pyros too!) *[[Sniperdile]]s (One of the few creatures that doesn't fight, but is not targeted) *[[Sewer Medic]]s (Thought to be related, and can control the sharks) *[[Heavydile]]s (The Pyroshark is the main food source of the Heavydile, and therefore not able (or allowed) to fight it unless it is desperate) *[[Jellyneer]]s (They excrete a neurotoxin that has a hypnotic effect on tf2nimals, including Pyrosharks; it causes them to ignore predator and prey). *[[Scoutbird]] (Well Pyrosharks help'em off water) * [[The CP3-Port-Toas]] (Natural allies, and who doesntt want to be friends with a toaster?) Legal Pyroshark Hunting In recent years, Pyrosharks have been declared an critically endangered species due to overhunting. Many people do not know this, and continue to illegally hunt these TF2-nimals. Recently, some new laws have been tried out to help control the hunting problem and hopefully ease the population back to a healthy state. The rules are as follows: *One can only hunt Pyrosharks with permission from a public official. (Get permission from a mod or admin. If none are on... Well, it sucks to be you.) *One can only use melee weapons. That means no guns, rockets, grenades, or needles. Huntsman arrows are allowed, by this lets the Pyroshark shoot its flares at you, so do this at your own risk. *Unless you have a Huntsman, you can not try to bring the Pyroshark on land to kill it. You have to be in the water to hunt them. The Pyrosharks have an advantage, so as to hopefully discourage hunters. *Since they are endangered and take a long time to reproduce, please limit the number of Pyrosharks you kill per hunt. In other words, DO NOT KILL EVERY SINGLE PYROSHARK YOU SEE!!!!! *As of October 6,2013 the hunting and or killing of the "Lightbulb Pyroshark" is now deemed completely and utterly illegal. Those who perform this crime are subject to ''execution'' by an Admin (or any other user if an emergency) *The Shpee is not allowed to hunt Pyroshark's, EVER. * Since July 30th, 2014 the Bone PyroShark is now deemed as an critically endangered sub-species of PyroShark, therefore no one is allowed to kill this PyroShark. Failure to follow these strict rules will result in the wanna-be hunter being forced to either pay a large fine of up to $2000, spend a few months in jail, or both if you are really persistent. Hopefully, these new rules will curb the hunting problem and help restore the Pyroshark population to a healthy state. REQUIRED ITEMS While most Pyrosharks are very aggressive, there are cases of friendlies that never attack humans. One such Pyroshark is named Dom. He is capable of speaking English, enjoys communicating to others, and tries very hard to be friends with humans. However, the behavior of most feral Pyrosharks causes humans to fear him just as much, meaning they try to harm him. This kind of prejudice is just what conservationists and zoologists fear for this species. Recent efforts by Pootis-Man attempt to shed a better light on friendly Pyrosharks like Dom, and such efforts seem to be working a little. Hopefully, people will start seeing Dom in a better way very soon. However, an interview with Dom tells us that although he is friendly, he will not hesitate to attack anyone who tries to harm and/or kill him. '''Dom: '''"As I am friendly and peacefull, it doesn't mean I will not kill under any circumstances. If my life is in danger, I will try to defend myself. Basically, I am friendly until your behaviour is dangerous for me." Some suggest that since the Sewer Pyro is friendly and has horns, very similar to Dom, it is possible that he is a sort of missing link between the common Pyroshark and the Sewer Pyro. Dom himself doesn't seem to know what he is exactly; he claims to have been bitten by either a Pyroshark or a Sewer Pyro, turning him into what he is today. Until we test his DNA to find the specific genes of what may have bitten him, his true origins will remain a mystery. Rodney, The Endangered Species Rodney is an endangered species that is said to be a mix of a Lightbulb pyroshark and almost all the other subspecies. It is thought to be that Rodney was illegally sold on TF2 outpost for a bud and mixed with the genes of other Pyrosharks. Whatever the cause, Rodney now appears as a normal Lightbulb Pyroshark, but with a candle-like appendage on his head, which heats his body and powers his lightbulb, allowing him to walk a distance from his water. It also appaears that he has evolved Quickly. His body now seems to house a Cube of some sort through a Black Hole. It does not affect him, as it seems, but It shows that he can easily and quickly adapt to a situation. Biology Like some Pyrosharks, Rodney's right hand is replaced with a Grey appendage with a orange nozzle. It launches flaming orbs that knock enemies back and set them on fire! Behaviour Although Rodney has been studied and recovered from TF2 outpost, he still attacks anything that attacks him, and his prey and predators like normal. − Summary Whatever the cause of his mysterious candle thing, one thing is for sure. Rodney is the only one of his kind, and they are attempting to get him to breed with others, allowing to make more of his subspecies. Hunting of him may be resulted in being kicked from the server. Think twice before you shoot! Notes Rodney has been documented as a new subspecies called the Unusual Pyroshark! If you mate with Rodney, the child will be in the WaterFlame Bloodline. Problems Rodney is the only one of his kind, and is required to mate. Even he knows it. Desperate efforts to mate may have a success. One Test may be conducted to see if Rodney and Scoots will mate. Rodney knows what should be done and has agreed to it. Items: Filamental, Scorch Shot, Backburner, Waxy Wayfinder, Genuine Companion Cube Pin Unfortunately, Scoots and Dusty have died and Rodney's life has fallen apart. Rodney doesn't know what to do, and with the outbreak of the Disease... He could be next. OUTDATED INFORMATION: Scoots and Dusty are fine. Scoots, The Liquiferno Scoots the Pyroshark is a rare mixture of many of the breeds, and we have yet to find out entirely which ones. Scoots claims to be from the Sewer and Clown breed, but new studies on him show that he has many genetic defects such as, his skin and his strange facial area. Background Scoots was first found wondering the sewers of Teufort alone as a child, A Scout began to follow him to see if he was alright. In natural instinct, Scoots killed it and then began to feed. People who viewed this then captured him and brought him to scientists, after a few years of being examined, mistreated and abused, Scoots managed to escape into freedom, after only killing 7 of the guards in his hatred. Meeting with Rodney In Scoots' teenage years he was picked up by a group of Pyroshark experts who brought him to Rodney, The Endangered Species. They became friends after that, and due to the new found friendship, Scoots lightened up in life and went through with being examined. Scoots is now just hanging about with Rodney. Scoots is now running from the most of the world on the account of a bounty on his head of 56 buds. We are unsure why this is though, but Scoots claims that this is because of no good reason. We just got some new docs in on Scoots nature and what he really thinks and knows, we still have no info on where it's from. Scoots is able to breath above water for a short amount of time, Scoots flesh is harder the most other Pyrosharks and thus more heavy. We've also found samples of their blood and it's has a odd black slimish tint and texture and we have found it to be unhealthy to most other Pyrosharks. "I just don't see why having so many defects makes me any different." ---Scoots "Sure, defects are the opposite of evolution. But does that make Scoot any less of a nice guy?" - Rodney (side note: His name isn't scoots the liquiferno, It's actually ScootstheUnusualPyroshark) Nix the Pyroshark Nix is a member an unknown species of pyroshark. He is the first of his kind to be discovered. Appearance Nix has a large amount of blubber, a white head and very large eyes. He is often mistaken for a female, since he often shows his blue coloring, however, he is obviously a male. Though, sometimes, he will show his red color. It is unknown what allows him to change his color. Discovery Essentials discovered this peculiar Pyroshark while swimming in the shallow waters of Hotsprings. He asked Nix to run tests on him to find his species, but Nix did not respond, coming to the assumption that Nix cannot speak. There is not much else known about this specific Pyroshark, but we continue to look for any information about these Pyrosharks. Nix has begun to follow Essentials mistakening him for his father. Essentials has then made the decision to begin taking care of him. Eating habits Nix is a very curious Pyroshark, and he will often eat most things he finds. However, he does not actually prefer meat. He will often eat berries and occasianally some arachnids(Preferably spiders). He will chase a Spycrab now and then but mostly chases them rather than eating them, though sometimes he will. He often looks for mercenaries for food, when he's hungry and no berries or arachnids are available. Other than that, he is a very friendly, playful Pyroshark. Theories about Nix Scientists have been thinking that he may be from a very cold place, such as the arctic, which explains his large amount of blubber. However, since Nix has a white head and white reflects light, mean while black turns it to heat, they are debating this theory. Species found! Scientists have just recently discovered that Nix is a White Nosed pryoshark. These pyrosharks only appear in cold places, and are blue (except for mutations). Under no circumstances, except for if they are migrating to another cold place, will they stay in warm areas. [For the sake of RP, please only play as a White Nosed Pyroshark in snowy or icy maps]. Unfortunate News It is a recent discovery that Nix has passed away due to an unknown cause. He lived a beautiful life, and made very many friends. Nix shall be remembered as a Pyroshark for generations, we hope. Unknown cause discovered A type of oil that makes the White Nose Pyroshark get extremely sick and it is found that the mercenaries weapon sheen oil has somehow been discovered and eaten by this species of Pyroshark. The oil causes Pyrosharks to have a sheen on their fins and the oil will cause them to get bone cancer .̈́ͩ̑̄ͮͬ̏͒̇̐̉͋͒̿̓͗҉̧͎̯͓̼̼̤̣̻̟͚ Biolizard, the Prototype Background Biolizard was an ordinary Lightbulb Pyroshark until one day she was abducted and genetically altered by a group of Engineers and a Medic to create genes that will cure the deathly ill, the kind of illnesses that can't be cured by any normal Medical Beam. Afterward she underwent countless tests. She started to develop human womanlike breasts which would supply the Miracle Genes, and developed a strange attraction to the color Pink, which is still being researched. She is allowed to freely roam around Sawmill and do whatever she pleases. Her nature tends to be rather aggressive but she can be docile at times, letting other Pyrosharks to roam around her waterfall cave home. Being a Lightbulb Pyro Shark makes her illegal to hunt, but being a one-of-a-kind Shark leads to hunters targeting her, hunting her without thinking about the consequences. Defects Essentials couldn't speak correct English like the others, he was injected with a special serum to make sure he won't die from a poison that he contracted from a deadly gas in a lab he was being experimented in. The serum had left him only to speak muffles, hoping the side effects would wear off soon. The side effects have wore off from the serum. Apparently now Essentials can stay on land longer than other Bone PyroSharks due to the serum empowering that ability. When Essentials istrange habitat of Delfino Plaza. Until one day he encountered a fisherman named King Sangos. He caught the young Dusty, reeling him onto land. Ol’ Dusty didn’t have a name, but then Sangos gave him one. Behaviour Ol’ Dusty will attack any Scoots and Dusty have died from a random Outbreak of a plague that only effects PyroSharks. Rodney thinks he will be next. This was said when Scoots and Dusty weren't found for a long time, leading to some search parties. No bodies or anything was found, thus presuming them dead. An amazing discovery by a local citizen has us wondering, did Scoots and Dusty really die? The citizen told us he was watching a couple of Pyragons, then something struck him. He saw a Pyragon with the Flamboyant Flamenco, Australium Gold Pyromancer's Mask (Original), and the El Muchacho! He was also watching PyroSharks some months back and took a picture of Ol' Dusty. Apparently, this one Pyragon looked almost like him! He called some of the Biologist Team to take a DNA sample from the Pyragon. The man said when Dusty passed by him when he was watching PyroSharks, a little piece of his skin came off while rubbing against the boat. He handed it to the professionals and they gave him the news: "Dusty evolved into a Pyragon." Dusty told us that while he was gone, supposedly dead, he came across the same thing that gave Scoots the plague. He got very sick, and almost died. Fortunately, he lived. The only thing that was major, is that his white face (Last Breath) was gone. It was a normal gray face, in which where he started to freak out. After that, the plague wore off, even though it was said to be fatal. A couple weeks later, he poked at his face one more time, thinking his white appearance would never come back. Then he felt something, on his face specifically. He ran to an abandoned shop, and saw in one of the broken mirrors, his face was white again! It didn't look the same as before though, instead it had golden markings (Australium Gold Pyromancer's Mask). He did like the new designs, they interested him. He started to do some research into this kind of thing. He asked some authorities of the changes he had experienced, then they told him: "You have evolved into a Pyragon. It seems the plague you have gotten, it made you, well, evolve. We're not sure how, but your body seemed to handle it differently." Dusty was shocked when he heard the news. Then he wondered; "If I survived, did Scoots do the same?" He is still on the lookout for him. It was not until late April 2014 that a chance finally arose. Scoots was bored out of his skull one day, and was skipping stones. Great news! Ol' Dusty has been spotted on the shores of Delfino, but he is no longer a Pyragon. It seems his so called "evolution" was probably temporary, but that's just plain confusing. If you want a safe place to rest, good food, and a chance for other Animals, join the Guild Of The PyroSharks! It's a steam Group where me (Rodney) Scootaloo, and Dom are moderators. Also, Scoot's a Brony, so if you don't like bronies.. Try to not get it past you. Totally Not Exctinct but everyone just go to Airforce cause they have a lot better group goin' on no matter how much I'm annoyed about how they're reviving the wiki so thanks airforce. You guys might change things around. But hey. SHIT HAPPENS.